Liebling, You Asked for This
by tearsofbreakingglass
Summary: Elizaveta ended her and Gilbert's relationship. He didn't take it well and now is out for revenge.


A hunched silhouette outlined its self over cream colored walls. A blonde man approached the silhouette's owner and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Bruder, you've been sitting here for three days now. You have to do something," He gave an exasperated sigh. "I'm sorry that she ended it with you, aber you have to move on. Or at least go bother Francis und Antonio with your sorrows."

The sitting man rose slowly and faced his brother. His red eyes were crazed and a darker shade of red than they normally were. His pupils were dilated and he gave the blonde a cruel smile. "Ja Ludwig. I should do something. Something quite productive." He giggled. "Oh, I'll do something today that'll make her regret leaving me."

Ludwig took a few steps away from the crazed man. "Gilbert what are you getting at?"

Gilbert giggled once more, this time more frantic and louder. "Nothing bruder dear! Nothing you need to worry your pretty little blonde head over."

With that, the albino skipped away laughing up to his room. The German shot one last troubled look at the older man before heading into the other room, mentally deciding it was better to leave things as they were.

…

A Hungarian woman dusted around her home, whistling a popular song to herself. When the doorbell rang, she gave an annoyed eye roll to the ground. "Coming!" She shouted to her visitor.

Fixing up her dress before the door, she opened it wide. The Hungarian's smile dropped when she saw Gilbert standing there with a crooked grin. "Szia Gil. Do you mind me asking, but why are you here?"

He pushed himself into her home and sat himself on her couch. "We have some things to discuss my dearest Elizaveta. Please take a seat."

Elizaveta grumbled something in her native tongue before taking the chair in front of him. A silence hung over the pair for a few minutes before Gilbert started. "Remember when I got on my knees und I begged you not to leave because I'd go berserk? You thought it was a joke. So you laughed, you laughed, when I had said that losing you would make me flip my lid."

Elizaveta shifted uncomfortably. "Yes well…no one goes insane over losing someone. What's this all about, huh? I've got some cleaning I've got to get back to and-"

The Prussian crushed his hand against her mouth. "Shh. Don't speak, don't move. My story is not yet finished." He smiled with his crazy eyes focused solely on her. "Now you didn't deny laughing though mein sweet. Aber, there's no reason because you laughed und I saw you laugh, you laugh, you laugh, und howl. You though it was the funniest joke in the world_. Right?_"

She tried moving her head to say 'yes', but he grabbed under her chin in at tight grip. He flung it back with all his force. "I said not to move you hündin. You broke up with me. I had been the perfect fester Freund. I cleaned your home und cooked your meals und this is how you pay me back?"

Elizaveta kicked her legs into his stomach. The force and surprise sent him hurtling thirty feet away from her. "Get out of my home!" She hissed. She looked around for any sort of item to defend herself with. She grew panicked that none were within reach.

Gilbert laughed manically. He pushed himself up giving her a wicked smile. "Liebling, you shouldn't have done that. Now I'm angry. You won't like me when I'm angry."

He walked closer to her, laughing along the way. He stopped about ten feet from her. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a shiny gun.

Elizaveta gasped. "What do you plan to do with that?" She backed herself up against the wall.

Gilbert began stroking his weapon. His eyes gave the machinery the affection he used to shower her with. "To make you regret making me lose my lid." He pointed the weapon at her. "When they hear the gunshots they'll come running. They'll find me standing on the porch telling our visitors I just killed you. I'll laugh, I'll laugh und they'll send me to the happy home where life is beautiful all the time." His gave a teeth bearing grin to her. "Und when they find you, they'll bury you six feet under. Where you belong, you mangy mutt."

Tears streamed down the brunette's face. "Please Gilbert; you don't have to do this. I'm sorry, but we weren't going anywhere. There's no point in continuing a relationship with you. It would've been strained and forced and – oh God! Please Gil don't pull that trigger!"

Her words went in one ear and out the other. "Goodbye mein precious. We'll meet again."

A loud round of bangs went off and shook the home. When his gun ran out of ammunition, the mad man kneeled down beside the lifeless corpse. He laid one last soft kiss upon her lips. Gilbert's thin lips were smeared with her crimson blood.

Gilbert walked towards the door. The red eyed man stopped and blew her a kiss that was full of snark. He turned off the lights end exited the large home for one final time.


End file.
